Thankyou for being you
by lord of the potters
Summary: During her 7th year at Hogwarts hermionies parents are killed in a car 'accident' Harry and Hermione now have three things in common, they are both orphans, their love for eachother and the third? you have to read to believe! Complete! second part is up!
1. A summer of love

Chapter one  
  
Summer of love.  
  
Hermione and her family always went on holidays during the summer break from Hogwarts this year was no different. However this was going to be the best summer of her life as her parents had asked her boyfriend of two years Harry come on holidays with them. Harry loved the family environment that surrounded the Grangers.  
  
It was a bit strange for him at first but once he got used to it he found himself loving both Sally and Peter Granger as much as he loved their daughter. 'Maybe they love me too," He thought in his head with a smile on his face. Harry and Peter got along like a house on fire, it wasn't long till Harry found himself sitting in a pub drinking beer with him. Harry for the first time in his life felt completed.  
  
One morning he awoke with a sharp stabbing pain in his forehead. He looked over to see Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him. "I love you, you are my saving grace," He said to her as he lent in to kiss her naked shoulder. He watched her sleep for a while, then hugging her her fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He awoke before Hermione. He lent over and kissed her cheek. "Time to wake up baby,"  
  
She stirred. "We have to go to the air port,"  
  
"All right, I'm up!" she groaned.  
  
"Hermione, do you think your parents like having me around?"  
  
"Yeah, they love you, Mum always said she wanted a son," Hermione "That's a bit weird," he said with a smile.  
  
"Why is that weird?"  
  
"Because she lets her only daughter sleep with her son," He said giggling.  
  
Hermionie just smiled and looked lovingly at Harry.  
  
"I wish these holidays would never end. I just don't want to go back to privet drive after spending time with you, two weeks... I guess we will just have to manage,"  
  
"Well I guess it's lucky we don't have to worry then isn't it?" She smiled  
  
"What?" \ "Yeah, mum wants you to say with us,"  
  
"Oh wow this is great news!"  
  
"Come on lets get out of bed, got to get moving!"  
  
Well that concludes the first chapter!! It only gets better... keep reading... PS i own nothing!! 


	2. This is'nt happening

Chapter Two: This isn't Happening  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his bed he got up and looked out of the window of his dorm room. He had been back at Hogwarts for 4 days and he missed Hermione. He hadn't been able to see her much she already had to much homework, but there again so did he. He was hoping that he would be able to spend some time with her during the weekend. He walked back to his bed and looked at a picture he had of his new family: Hermione, Sally, Peter and Him while they were on their holiday. He had never been happier, a family to call his own. He got back into bed and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
He woke up with a star his dream troubled him deeply. He and Hermione were at Sally and Peters funeral "That can't be right, its just a dream," he said to himself as he got up out of bed and looked at the clock, it was 6:00 he got up as any chance of getting back to sleep was impossible. He got dressed into his robes and went to the common room to do a bit of homework before breakfast. He was shocked but happy to see the figure of his girlfriend sitting on a chair near the fire leaning over a roll of parchment. He walked up behind her and held his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Harry?" She said with a grin. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep.. bad dream," he said simply. "I could ask you the same question!"  
  
"Same, just a dream... thought I would get a bit of homework done, but now that you're here!" She said standing up and giving Harry a kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry that we haven't had much time to spend together but you know how important this year is to me." She said with a smile.  
  
"I understand! I just want you to be happy, I love you,"  
  
"I love you too Harry, I miss sleeping next too you. Waking up and seeing you next to me was the best feeling," She said sitting down on his lap.  
  
"Yeah, last summer was amazing. I really love spending time with your family. I miss them already!" Said Harry.  
  
Hermione laughed and said "I'm so glad that you like them and I like it even more that they like you!"  
  
They kissed, hugged and joked until it was time for them to go off to their least favorite lesson. Potions. It always managed to send a shiver down his spine. Harry and Hermione walked Hand in Hand down to the dungeons smiling and talking as they went along.  
  
Snape was talking to the class when Professor McGonagall walked in looking quite sad. "I need to talk to Miss Granger," She said looking at Snape with a sad look. "Yes that's ok professor," said Snape who began to talk straight away. "And I would like for Potter to come as well if that's ok," Snape just nodded his head.  
  
Harry felt sick to the stomach, what was going on? They reached Magonagal's office and she told them to sit down. Hermionie's face was pale.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Said Hermione with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, It's you're parents. They have been involved in an accident,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, there was nothing that could be done,"  
  
Hermione was gripping Harry's hand so tight her knuckles went white. "Are you sure?" she said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," she too had tears falling down her face.  
  
"What is going to happen to me?" She said between sobs. Harry was now holding her as they both cried.  
  
"Well your grandmother would like you to go home for a little while but if you wish to you can remain here. You will be 18 by the end of this year so you can decide what you would like to do. But we don't need to worry about all this now my dear. If you need me I will always here ok? Both of you." She added in a motherly tone "No matter what time of day understand?"  
  
They both nodded though they both were in deep shock.  
  
"Now you go to the common room for a little while. I will be there shortly, Harry take care of her."  
  
Harry lead Hermione to the common room.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Harry said tears flowing down his face.  
  
Hermione went to answer but she could only cry. She cried into Harry's shoulder, and Harry cried into hers. She felt empty, hollow.  
  
"How did this happen?" She said after a long silence.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know."  
  
Harry was feeling confused, his dream it had come true.  
  
"I had a dream that this was going to happen," She said tears falling down her face.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. "You had a dream to?"  
  
"Yeah in the dream we were at my parents funeral." She said with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Mine two,"  
  
Harry began to cry again, Hermione pulled Harry towards her and cried.  
  
"Thank God I have you. I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you two Hermione,"  
  
After a long silence Hermione said "I don't want to go home, It's not home without Mum and Dad anyway." "Yeah but you're family needs you,"  
  
"Will you come with me? You know for the funeral. Stay with me at my Grandmas?"  
  
"Hermione I will come to the funeral but you need to spend time with you're family."  
  
"We are not talking about this, this didn't even happen, any minute now and I'm going to wake up." She said walking away from Harry.  
  
"Please Hermione, I'm sorry but they are gone,"  
  
"No," She began to sob loudly her back was to the wall and she began to slide down it "This isn't happening," she whispered to herself.  
  
Well Chapter Two... What do you think? Please write and review!! Oh Yeah... I own Nothing! Peace out! 


	3. The Grim Truth

Chapter Three: The Grim truth  
  
Harry stood next to Hermione they were both dressed in black. Hermionie's face was expressionless Harry however looked like her hadn't slept in days and had silent tears falling down his face. They stood in silence as the other people who were attending the funeral of Peter and Sally Granger walked away from the grave site. Hermione walked up to the hole in the ground where her Mum now lay in her coffin. She threw a letter that said "Mum" on it followed by a single rose. She then walked up the next grave which her father now lay in and threw down a letter with "Dad" written on it followed by a daisy. Harry remembered the way her mother had called her Rose more than she called her Hermione and the way her Dad had told him "The thing about my Daisy is that you have to tell her that she is right... Even if she's not. That's the thing about my girl I love so much. She's so sure about everything!" Hermione turned her back on the graves and walked away not turning back to look again, as she walked she burst into tears not being able to hold them back any longer. Harry walked after Hermione and put his arm around her as they walked.  
  
Hermione sat in her bedroom looking around. "Harry what am I going to do now?"  
  
"You need to grieve, you need to get all this out of your system," said Harry strongly.  
  
"I feel like tomorrow will never come, but at the same time I don't mind. I hate feeling like this," She said holding back tears.  
  
"Things will get better, I promise," Harry said walking to her and hugging her.  
  
"Thank god I have you Harry, where would I be without you?"  
  
"You would be in the same position you are in now, you are a very strong young woman Hermione and don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise!" He said holding her at an arms length so he could look into her eyes which were all red and puffy.  
  
"Thank you," she said before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you," Hermione said after she kissed Harry good bye. "You too, if you need to talk you can send me an owl. I will send Hedwig over to you if you like," He said as she pulled away from her. Hermione just nodded she felt numb.  
  
Hey guys what do you think thus far?? I write now you review!! I know this one is short but the next one is longer and much much BETTER!! Oh yeah... I own nothing!! 


	4. Living with the truth

Chapter three: Living with the truth  
  
Harry walked slowly back to the common room. He missed Hermione so much, she had been gone for two weeks and they had dragged. He had only got one letter from her and that just said that she was feeling much better now she had spend some time with her cousins. Harry was glad that she was spending time with her family.  
  
He walked into the common room and looked around for Ron. Ron was sitting on his chair next to the fire.  
  
"Hello," said Harry as he approached Ron who was now looking at him.  
  
"All right Harry?" Said Ron looking worried. "You look a mess, how long has it been since you have slept?"  
  
Ron was right, Harry did look a right mess.  
  
"I don't know," Said Harry taking a seat next to his friend putting his head in his hands. "It hasn't been easy,"  
  
"Yeah I can imagine," Ron said sympathetically  
  
"I just don't know what to say to Hermione, she won't reply to my owls any more."  
  
"Maybe she just needs to be by herself for a little while?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess she will come back when she is ready to talk to me,"  
  
"Yeah, until then just relax mate!"  
  
As if on que the common room door opened and in walked Hermione.  
  
A hush feel over the common room as she walked in. She was smiling...  
  
"All right Harry?" She said with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess..." He said confused by her happiness as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
He has happy to have his arms around her again.  
  
She whispered in his ear "Can we go for a walk?"  
  
They walked hand in hand through the grounds of Hogwarts. "So how was your time with your family?" Harry said taking a seat on the cool grass next to the lake.  
  
"It was good," Hermionie said looking at the grass which suddenly became very interesting.  
  
"Hermione?" He said putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look in her eyes. "Your eyes, have you been crying?" He had just realised how glazed and blood shot her eyes were.  
  
"Yeah, that's it I have been crying." She said quickly turning away from him.  
  
"Then why do I get the feeling you are lying to me?" He said looking at her.  
  
"You believe whatever you want to believe Harry Potter!" Hermione said getting up and running away from Harry.  
  
Harry just sat there, Perplexed by what had just happened.  
  
By the time Harry walked into the common room it was dark outside and the common room was empty, everyone as down at the great hall for dinner. He opened the door to find Hermione laying down on the carpet still in her muggle clothes. She was crying to herself clutching a photo that had been taken that summer. She didn't look up when Harry walked in. Nor did she flinch when he lay down next to her. "Oh Harry, when are they going to come back?" She said turning to look at the photo of her parents.  
  
"They're not coming back Hermione. I'm sorry," He said tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Why?" She said between sobs.  
  
"I don't think anyone can answer that question," He said hugging her  
  
"Harry, I'm not coping. I can't do this," She said at a whisper.  
  
"I will help you, we can get through this together," He said wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Harry, you are the only person who knows how this feels,"  
  
"No, I don't know how you feel." He said turning to face the ceiling.  
  
"Yes you do,"  
  
"No Hermione, I never knew my parents," Harry said with a pained expression  
  
"But you still had to go through life without them," She said propping herself up onto one elbow. "I never had a chance to be sad, I never knew them, that's one thing you have to be thankful for," He said as tear once again began to flow down his face. "I have more memories with your parents than I do with my own,"  
  
"Harry, I know how close you were becoming to them. They really did love you," She said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Well I found myself wanting to call them mum and dad... I felt completed..."  
  
"Harry I'm going to miss them so much," She said hugging Harry around the stomach.  
  
"Me too, me too," he said stroking her hair.  
  
Well what do you think?? now review!!! Oh... me?? I own nothing... except the plot... that's mine! hands off!! The next chapter will be up soon! i promise.. 


	5. Cheek to Cheek

"I just don't know about her any more Harry," Ron said with a look of worry.  
  
"I know what you mean, there is something not quite right about her this past week." Harry said looking at his friends face to see what his reaction was. Harry saw a look of extreme worry.  
  
"Harry you need to talk to her... She won't talk to me about it! Trust me I have tried," Ron said moving from his bed to sit on Harry's.  
  
"Did you notice that she hasn't been doing any homework and she hasn't been doing anything in class." Harry cast his eyes down. "She's throwing it all away, this is the year that counts."  
  
"I know what you mean mate, she was distracting me in charms!"  
  
"We have to do something about it," Harry said looking up at Ron who looked like he was thinking very hard.  
  
"I know, look you try and bring it up with her again ok?"  
  
Harry nodded "I would have already if I could find her!"  
  
Harry walked back down to the common room to see if Hermione was there. She wasn't there. When he asked the girls if she was in her room they said that she had left about an hour ago and they didn't know where she was. Suddenly he thought of something. He ran up to his dorm and took out some blank parchment took his wand in his hand tapped it to the paper and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"  
  
Then as if an invisible pen was gliding over the paper a map of the school came up , he searched for a little box with the letter "H" in it.  
  
"There you are," he said aloud "What are you doing near the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Harry walked briskly toward the Forbidden Forest. The sun was out and the grounds were full of people. As Harry approached the Forbidden Forest he saw Hermione walking toward her. She was walking at a slow and easy pace.  
  
"Harry!" She said with a smile as she approached him.  
  
"Hermione, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"No where," She said quickly.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Harry said trying to study her face so he could see if she was lying.  
  
"Nothing Harry, come on!" She said pulling him by the arm in the direction of the building.  
  
"I don't feel like going inside just yet Hermione, can we go for a walk? It's nice out here!"  
  
"Ok," She said as she took his hand and walked towards the lake.  
  
Harry was right the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in sight. Harry walked with his arm around Hermione. "Hermione," He said as they were walking "You know there is noting I wouldn't do for you," He looked at her. When he looked at her he was reminded about her perfect she was, her eyes, her smile, her nose, her hair.  
  
"I love you Harry," She said looking him right in the eye.  
  
"I know how hard this has been for you Hermione," he said breaking eye contact with her. "It's ok to be sad you know?"  
  
"I know!" She said with a smile. "I'm fine really Harry!" She said looking to the ground.  
  
"Then why is it that your eyes are red? You have been crying again haven't you?" He stopped walking and pulled her head up with his finger.  
  
"Talk to me please,"  
  
"Harry I am fine, I am dealing with all this the best that I can," She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I love you Harry,"  
  
"I love you too," He kissed her softy.  
  
"Thank you," She said quietly before pulling him into another hug  
  
Harry awoke to a knock at his dorm room door.  
  
"Harry?" It was Hermione  
  
He got out of bed and walked out to see Hermione.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" He said hugging her. She was crying.  
  
"No," She said between sobs.  
  
Harry led her into the common room and sat her next to the fire. "What's the matter Hermione?" He knelt down and looked up at her.  
  
"Harry, they were here!" She was crying so much her head began to hurt.  
  
"Hermione that's impossible," he said with a sad smile.  
  
"I know, but they were here!" She was hysterical  
  
"Maybe you had a dream," Harry said embracing her.  
  
"I don't know," She cried into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry. It's ok." He rubbed her back to calm her down.  
  
"It was them Harry," She whispered  
  
"It's ok." he whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him embrace and lay down on the floor. "Harry, I am finding myself doing things I would never do. I just think to myself, This is not who I am,"  
  
"Shhh for now," He said laying down next to her and hugging her on the floor. "Just try and relax, we can talk about all this stuff in the morning ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and said "I love you Harry,"  
  
"I love you to Hermione," He kissed her on the cheek and started to sing quietly into her ear. "Heaven, I'm in heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I'm glad to find the Happiness I seek when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..."  
  
Hermione and Harry fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
Well well well chapter 5 hey! Tell me what you all think!! Cheers for all the reviews and criticisms! Oh yeah I own Nothing!! 


	6. I don't know anymore

Chapter 6: I don't know anymore...  
  
"Wake up," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"What?" She said groggily.  
  
"Time to get up, if we get found down here we're in trouble," he looked outside the window. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. It would be another two hours till breakfast would be served.  
  
"Well I'm going to go and get dressed," Hermione said getting up off the floor.  
  
"Did you bring down this blanket Hermione?" Harry said looking on the floor.  
  
"No," She shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, I wonder who it was," Harry looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it now Harry. Go get dressed and lets go for a nice walk," She got up and walked towards her dorm room.  
  
"Ok, meet you back here in 5 then," Harry said yawning and walking towards his dorm room.  
  
Harry and Hermione quietly made their way across the common room and out into the corridor. Harry held Hermione's hand tightly as they silently walked through the building and out into the grounds. The cold air bit into their skin as the winds blew their hair back.  
  
"Shall we my lady?" Harry said blowing down  
  
"Why thank you my good sir!" Hermione said with a smile as she walked past him out into the dimly lit grounds.  
  
"I think that it's always nice out here first thing in the morning!" Hermione said taking a deep breath of air.  
  
She wasn't wrong! The air was cold and smelt fresh, the sun came through the trees off in the distance casting beautiful but mysterious shadows. Harry had never stopped to take notice of just how beautiful everything looked in the first light of the day.  
  
"It is," Harry looked around. There was not a single person out in the grounds and that was a rare occurrence. They walked through the grounds in silence as the cold wind turned their cheeks red and made their noses run.  
  
"Harry I got a letter from my uncle," Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did he have to say then?" Harry said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"He wants me to go to their house for Christmas," She looked at the ground as she walked. "Well that's good Hermione!" He looked at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to go," She looked up at him her eyes were watering.  
  
"Well you don't have to go, you can stay if you want but I would have thought that..."  
  
Hermione cut him off "I think that my Uncle has his heart in the right place but I don't want to see my family right now. I have had enough of hearing 'You know you look just like your mother when she was young god bless her soul'. They don't understand hearing that does not comfort me. I want to stay here like I always do."  
  
"That's ok Hermione, you can stay here!" He smiled at her. "Is that all that's the matter?" A wave of worry swept over his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's all," She said looking over his shoulder.  
  
Harry knew she was lying, he looked over his shoulder to see what Hermione was looking at. It was Professor McGonagall who was walking towards them.  
  
"What are you two doing out here at this time of morning!?" She said harshly.  
  
"We're just taking a walk," Harry said looking confused.  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione in my office," She seemed upset about something... but at what?  
  
"What's wrong with right here?"  
  
Both Harry and McGonagall looked at Hermione in disbelief. Had she just answered Professor McGonagall back?  
  
"Miss Granger, My office right now."  
  
Hermione followed the professor towards the building and left Harry standing out in the cold looking very confused. He watched them disappear into the main building 'What's she done?' he wondered.  
  
Hermione sat in McGonagll's office, her heart was beating loudly in her head. She knew the words that were about to come from her mouth.  
  
"Hermione?" Her voice was soft.  
  
"Yes?" She said shakily trying her hardest to sound normal.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me? Do you have a problem you need to talk about?" Her old face was kind and caring however the problem she was having she couldn't even talk to Harry about.  
  
She shook her head but began to cry.  
  
"Hermione, talk to me."  
  
"I don't know why I did it... I don't know who I am anymore I feel a sense of doom spread over me and I gave in, I am not happy and I can't see myself ever being happy again. Everything I do now seems so pointless." She couldn't look the professor in the eyes.  
  
McGonagall got up out of her chair and walked to her. She held Hermione as she cried.  
  
"Do I need to take you to madam Pomfrey's?" Her voice was a bit unsteady.  
  
"No... I am ok," She looked into the professors eyes which were watering.  
  
"I need to look at your arms to make sure that they are ok... is that all right?" McGonagall waited for an answer.  
  
Surly enough Hermione nodded her head slowly and began to lift up the arms on her jumper. She revealed a dark crimson line over each wrist. Hermione began to cry "I don't know why I did it, I guess I want to be with them."  
  
"Yes but think of all the things you are yet to accomplish my dear, think of your friends and family who need you," McGonagall held Hermione as she cried.  
  
After Hermione's tears subsided she asked "How did you know?"  
  
"Well first off you were in moaning Myrtle's bath room, she told Nearly Headless Nick who came to me. That's when I came to the common room and saw you and Harry asleep, which by the way is very against the school policy!"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment and then it dawned on her "You put the blanket over us?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, you finally got some sleep. I know you have been having some trouble sleeping lately," She smiled at Hermione. "You looked peaceful,"  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.  
  
Well chapter 6... Review!! what do you think of the direction?? I don't know if I am gonna keep this chapter so give me some feedback PLEASE! 


	7. The brother I never Had

Chapter 7: The Brother I never Had  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor of the girls bathroom. 'What the hell am I doing here? What's the point of anything anymore?' She leant against the cold wall and looked down at the razor blade that she was holding in her hand. She looked at the red lines that were already across her wrists. A new thought spread over her mind 'What if I could leave this place make the cut a bit deeper so it will all be over.' She pulled the razor blade over her wrist, once the initial shock was over she took the blade in her blood covered hand and slit across the other wrist. A moment of panic 'What have I done... Do I want this?" She got up and got some toilet paper from the cubical and wrapped it around her bleeding wrists as fast as she could. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her make up was smudged down her pale face. 'Why do you always do stupid things?' a voice echoed through her head. By now the arms of her shirt were covered in blood. 'You have tried this before and it didn't work that time,' "This time is different," Her voice echoed through the empty bathroom. Hearing her own voice snapped her back into reality.  
  
"Help, I need help," She said quietly as she got up covered her arms with her school robes and made for the door.  
  
She walked briskly up and down the empty hallways aimlessly until she ran into someone.  
  
"Ron?" She said weakly.  
  
"Hermione, what's happened?" Ron's usually rosy cheeks had no colour in them.  
  
"Take me home Ron," She said as her legs gave way from underneath her.  
  
Ron bent down over her "Hermione what have you done!?" He cried as he saw her shirt which was now covered in bright red blood. He picked her up and ran towards the hospital wing of the castle.  
  
Tears fell down Ron's cheeks as he ran holding his best friend who was bleeding to death.  
  
"Talk to me Hermione!" He yelled as he was running.  
  
"Ron, what is it that I want? I want to live, but I long to die." Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks but her eyes were dazed and she was looking directly at Ron.  
  
He looked down at her "Just hang on we are almost there!" he ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He held a life that was more dear to him than his own in his arms.  
  
"HELP! I need Help!" He yelled as he entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came running out, a look of shock spread over her face when she saw Ron carrying Hermione into the room.  
  
"What has happened here?" She demanded.  
  
"I think she has tried to kill herself," Ron said as tears flowed down his face "Please fix her," He stepped away not knowing what to do. He walked backwards not being able to take his tear filled eyes off her.  
  
By now Hermione was unconscious due to the massive amount of blood that she had lost. Madam Pomfrey worked her magic and the bleeding had stopped however the amount of blood she had lost was huge.  
  
"She is going to be fine Mr. Weasly, it's good that you got her here when you did though," Madam Pomfrey looked down at Hermione who was lying on the bed looking extremely fragile.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said quietly looking at his friend and pulling up a seat next to her bed. He held her hand tightly and looked at her pale face, "How could you do this?" tears began to fall again. "I love you Hermione. More than you could ever know," He lent over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Hermione began to move and surly enough her eyes opened slowly "Ron?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yes I'm here," He said looking down at her and smiling a relieved smile.  
  
"I love you too," She said looking up at him  
  
"Why would you do something like that Hermione? You scared me for a moment there I thought I had lost you forever," He held her hand tightly.  
  
"I don't know anymore, it's just stupid," She looked away from his face.  
  
"I don't think you are capable of being stupid so there has to be a reason for your actions somewhere in your head,"  
  
"I just don't see the point of anything anymore, I'm just so confused. I want to go home, but I want to stay here. I want to laugh but I want to cry. I want to live but I long to die."  
  
Ron smiled a sympathetic at her and said "You will figure all this out in time, you are so strong and smart if you can't do it no one can. It's not like you to take the easy option either!" He said with a soft giggle.  
  
"I know, Ron I see myself doing things that I wouldn't ever even consider doing. Who the hell am I?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said I haven't been worrying about you lately. Where do you go when you disappear all the time?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I have been doing," She said looking out the window.  
  
"Why don't you try me?" He said with a smile.  
  
"My cousins gave me something to, well... calm my nerves." She looked down "It's a muggle thing called Marijuana, you smoke it and it makes you happy." she looked away from Ron not being able to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I know what it is but Hermione, I wouldn't have ever thought that you would do such a thing!" He looked at her in shock.  
  
"I know Ron I am so ashamed of myself," She cried.  
  
Ron sat on her bed and hugged her "There is no need to cry, we all make mistakes. Just live and learn, it's all apart of life," He held her tightly.  
  
"Ron you are the brother I never had," She pulled away to an arms length.  
  
"Well you are the sister I would have been more than happy to have," He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," She said quietly.  
  
"I haven't done anything yet," He said looking a bit forlorn "You have lots of things to sort out Hermione and I am always here for you when you need me ok?" He put a bit of her hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear.  
  
"I know, I knew both you and Harry were here for me but I just haven't been able to let you help me," She looked Ron in the eye.  
  
"Are you ready to take the help you need now?"  
  
"I am and I am really sorry for putting you through all this," She said looking through the window.  
  
"Well what are brothers for?" He replied with a smile pulling her into a hug.  
  
At that moment Madam Pomfrey walked briskly into the room followed by Professor McGonagall. "Hermione, are you ok my dear?" The Professor said walking to her bedside.  
  
"Yes I am fine," She said looking down. "Thanks to Ron,"  
  
"Thank God," She said looking down at Hermione. "Well I take it you would like to be left alone with Mr. Weasly then," She smiled at Ron "Ronald I would like to talk to you later,"  
  
As soon as the Professor was out of ear shot Hermione said "What for?"  
  
"I was meant to be in her class when all of a sudden I felt "Sick" so I went up to my "Dorm room" to "Rest," He smiled at her. "Never mind you are worth 4 weeks of Detention,"  
  
"Well you should have been in class," She said cheekily.  
  
"Hermione does Harry have any idea of what has been happening?" Ron said realising that Harry would be wondering where they were.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I haven't been able to tell him what I have been feeling, it's not an easy thing to talk about," She looked in square in the eyes "Will you help me tell him what has been going on?"  
  
"Hermione it's your place to tell him not mine but I will come with you if you think you need me to,"  
  
"Thank you Ron, when do you suppose Madam Pomfrey will let me out of here?" She said searching the room for her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey appeared from the next room "Well I am sorry Miss. Granger but I have to make sure you talk to a councilor before you leave. I have already sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic to send someone over," She smiled at her. "You can have visitors if you wish to though," and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
"You best go and fetch Harry then," Hermione said with a look of dread "Make sure he knows I am ok though please,"  
  
Well what do you think?? I own nothing!! Please write me a review!! :) 


	8. The Challenge

Chapter 8: The Challenge  
  
Harry held Hermione tight in his arms " I wish that you could have told me all this before it got out of hand," He had tears falling down his face.  
  
"I am sorry Harry," was all that Hermione could say to him.  
  
"It's ok, talk to me. Tell me what you are feeling," He said sitting back  
  
"I just don't know what it is that I feel right now," Hermione said with a tear falling down her face.  
  
Right then the door to the hospital wing opened and in walked McGonagall followed by a young looking wizard who was dressed in a beautiful back robe which was not dissimilar the school robes. Unlike the teachers robes the doctor wore them open with a suite and tie underneath. He had a confidence about him that filled the room as he walked in  
  
"Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter I'm afraid that you must follow me into my office while Doctor Lawrence has a talk to Miss. Granger,"  
  
Dr. Lawrence gave a little wave at the mention of his name along with a small smile. Once all the people had left the room Doctor Lawrence sat at Hermione's bed side and turned to speak to her "Hi, My name is Theodore Lawrence and I am your case worker." He smiled a polite smile at Hermione.  
  
"Hello, what would you like me to call you? Dr. Lawrence or Theodore?" She asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Please call me Laurie, my mother was a Jane Austin fan." He said looking at Hermione  
  
"Well Laurie," She paused "I believe that they have sent you here to talk to me about what I am feeling," She said firmly "I will tell you now I don't know..." He cut her off  
  
"What your feeling, I know," Laurie said at once "That's not all I am here for, I am here to talk to you. I am here to make sure you aren't going to do this sort of thing again." He looked at her sympathetically. When she did not reply he simply said "Well I tell you what, I am going to give you my address. You may owl me day or night and I will be here as soon as I can be," His face was kind and handsome.  
  
"How old are you?" Hermione said with a puzzled look as he didn't look a day over 20.  
  
"19," He replied with a smile obviously taken back by the question.  
  
"How did you get a job at the ministry so quickly after finishing school?" Hermione was in shock. "Well I finished at the top of my class but I skipped one year. Then I did Psychology at a muggle university and landed a job at the Ministry working with kids who need my help." He said quite simply.  
  
"Lawrence, that doesn't sound like a wizard family name,"  
  
"Either does Granger but rumor has it you are quite the bright spark," He had a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"So you are a muggle born as well?"  
  
"Yep, in fact both my parents are doctors. They were so disappointed when I got my letter!" He said with a mock sigh.  
  
Hermione smiled at him but inside her heart was broken.  
  
"You seem nice," She said looking down "But you can't help me," a tear went down her cheek.  
  
"Well I always did love a challenge," He said wiping the tear that had fallen down her cheek.  
  
Well the end of a short chapter... the next one will be longer!! Thanks for all the reviews... keep them coming... CHEERS! :) 


	9. Hallway Encounters

Chapter 9: Hallway Encounters  
  
"Well I think that I am more than fit to return to class professor." Hermione sat in Professor McGonagall's office. "I need to get back into it, I am so far behind the others already."  
  
"I don't think your behind Miss Granger. In Fact I think that you are still ahead of the rest of the class, you have only missed one week of school," The professor sat at her desk and had a look of extreme determination on her face.  
  
"Professor please," Hermione pleaded  
  
"Hermione Doctor Lawrence doesn't think you are ready to go back just yet and quite frankly either do I," Hermione looked down to the floor.  
  
"I need to do this Professor, I need to move on. I have been more miserable sitting alone in the common room all day. Sitting around thinking about them is not going to bring them back..." Her eyes began to water. "No matter how much I wish it could," She looked up at McGonagall "Aside from what the doctor may say this is what I need,"  
  
McGonagall's face softened "Ok, but I would like for you to see Doctor Lawrence before Monday. I will send him an owl if you would like me to,"  
  
"No, I will send it," She said quickly.  
  
"How have things been going with the doctor?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Well ok I guess," Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ok then you may go to class on Monday however you must talk to Mr. Lawrence on Wednesday and if he feels you aren't coping I will have you removed again ok?" She smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Thank you professor," She said as she got up and walked out of the office and made her way to the common room.  
  
When she got there the room was empty as it was Friday and everyone was still in class. She went up to her Dorm and got a role of parchment and a quill and walked back down to the common room. She sat herself in her favourite chair and began to write.  
  
Dear Laurie,  
Professor McGonagall has said she will allow me to return to class on Monday but she wishes that I have a session with you before then. So I am writing to ask you what time will be convenient for you?  
  
Send me an owl ASAP... send it to my dorm room as I will not be going to the great hall tonight.  
  
Thank You  
  
HERMIONE  
  
She rolled up the parchment and walked out of the common room and made her way up to the owlry. She called for Hedwig who came down quickly. "Please take this letter to the ministry, Dr. Lawrence in the Department of The Welfare of young witches and wizards." Hedwig hooted and then promptly flew out of the window.  
  
Hermione walked back up to her dorm room and sat on her bed and got out her journal. She didn't usually keep a journal but Laurie had said it would help her with the grieving process. She began to write finding herself writing thoughts she didn't know she had in her head and didn't stop until Hedwig was at her window pecking on it softly to as to get Hermione's attention. She opened up the window and took the letter off Hedwig's leg "Thank you," She said to the bird as it flew away.  
  
She unrolled the parchment and sat down on her bed  
  
Dear Hermione,  
While you know very well I do not want you to return to school yet I know how stubborn you are and am not suprised to get a letter from you. I am free on Saturday at 5 and I will meet you in professor McGonagall's office. Oh yeah and buy the way why won't you be in the great hall!? Go and eat! That's an order!  
  
Take Care  
  
Laurie  
  
Hermione read the letter and said out loud "But I'm not hungry!" Then as if on que her stomach gave a loud moan. A small smile spread across her lips "Ok, maybe I will go and eat something small," She got up off her bed and made her way down to the great hall.  
  
As she walked at a slow pace toward the great hall she heard a yell from behind her "Hey! Mud Blood! Shame you didn't top yourself you could have joined those filthy Muggle parents of yours and one less mud blood to bother me," A look of utter hatred spread over Droco Malfoy's face.  
  
Hermione felt for her wand and pulled it from her robes, "Take that back," she said pointing the wand at him, a mixture of anger and sadness plagued her face.  
  
"I'm not scared of you mud blood!" Draco said fourcefully as he searched his own robes for his wand.  
  
"Take it back or else," Her voice was ice cold.  
  
Draco pulled his wand from his robes yelled "Expelliarmus" Hermione's wand flew from her hand and down the hall way.  
  
"Your no match for me Granger," He walked towards her wand out in front of him backing Hermione into a wall. "What are you going to do?" A sick smile spread across his face.  
  
"GO ON!" She yelled "DO IT YOU SPINELESS GIT!" He was so close to her by now that she could feel his breath on her face "DO IT!" She yelled again.  
  
A look of glee spread over Draco's face, he drew breath and was about to speak when...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" A young wizard came running down the hall way "GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
Draco took a step back gave Hermione one last glare and walked away her heart beating so fast in her chest it felt like it would explode any second.  
  
Hermione slid down the wall that she had been pushed against and looked up at the young wizard in disbelief "Laurie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ministry stuff with Professor Dumbledoor," He said quickly "Who the hell was that?"  
  
Laurie crouched down and sat next to Hermione "Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know," She said as a tear fell down her face  
  
"Listen Hermione tell me who that was," He looked her in the eyes and could see she was very shaken.  
  
"It doesn't matter he is a git and it doesn't matter what he thinks of me," She wiped the tears that had just fallen down her cheeks with her hand.  
  
"No one has the right to call you that, trust me I have had many people call me that and I know how much it hurts," He smiled "I bet your twice the witch he is!" He giggled at his own joke which made Hermione smile. "Chin up my dear, people like that are not worth your thoughts!" He said as he hugged her.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" She asked looking down the hall way  
  
"I heard enough to know that you were in danger, who was that boy Hermione?"  
  
"His name is Draco Malfoy and he is a prat,"  
  
"Do you want me to talk to Professor Dumbledoor about this," He said firmly.  
  
"No it would only make it worse," She said looking down  
  
"Well I want you to at least think about it ok?" He got up off the ground.  
  
"Ok I will," She said as Laurie took hold of her hands and pulled her up.  
  
"Now Hermione I want you to go to dinner like you had planned to, you have not been eating or sleeping have you?" He smiled a sympathetic smile at her.  
  
Hermione only answered "I'm not hungry anymore," She began to walk back to the common room "See you on Saturday at 5,"  
  
Laurie was left standing in the deserted hallway not quite knowing what to do.  
  
Ahhh... end of chapter 9... what do you all think?? Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming!! 


	10. The Ring

Chapter 10: The Ring  
  
Harry sat in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table in the great hall he looked to his left and saw Ron one of his best friends he then looked to his left and saw an empty seat "Where can she be?" He said out loud but he was really talking to himself.  
  
"She's probably on her way," Ron said with a hopeful but sad smile Hermione had been a constant worry in his mind since he held her in his arms while she was bleeding to death.  
  
"Some how I don't think so Ron," He got up out of his seat and gave Ron a sad sort of smile. "I will see you later on, I am going to find her," Harry began to walk out of the great hall and as he was walking past the Slytherin table he heard a voice say "Spineless Git that stupid mudblood called me, I would have shown her to if that other mudblood lover didn't show up." The voice sounded very proud as all the other people at the table began to laugh.  
  
A rush of panic swept over Harry, that was Draco's voice he was hearing "Hermione," He said out loud as he broke into a run. He got to the Gryffindor common room in record time, looked around and saw nothing he ran towards the girls dorm room. "Hermione!?" He yelled desperately through a shut door.  
  
"Harry?" She said walking towards the door and opening it.  
  
"Hermione," He said with a sigh of relief as he hugged her tightly. "What did that jerk off Malfoy do to you?" He had a look of extreme concern on his face.  
  
"Nothing more than he would usually do," She forced a smile "How did you know anything happened?"  
  
"Heard him talking about it as I was walking out the great hall to come look for you, if you weren't upset about Malfoy why didn't you come to dinner?"  
  
"I just wasn't hungry," She said with yet another forced smile.  
  
"You know what Hermione?" Harry said looking her right in the eyes "I know you, and I know you were hurt by whatever that prat did to you and I also know that the smile on your face right now is fake." He paused for a moment while her 'smile' faded "You are my best friend Hermione I love you," He looked away from her "Let's go and get something to eat together, we can sneak down to the kitchens and get the elves to whip something up for us," he raised his eye brows in hope for a smile from her.  
  
Hermione's face showed a look of extreme bitterness, shock and maybe a hint of amusement "Harry those poor elves they have enough work al-"  
  
"Now that's the Hermione I know and love!" A wide smile crept over his face as well as Hermione's. He touched her on the cheek "Now that's a real smile,"  
  
"Harry, I really do love you," She held his hands tightly "I am sorry I have been neglecting you..."  
  
"You have been doing no such thing Hermione!" Harry was quite shocked  
  
"I just haven't been spending much time with you lately," She looked out the window of her dorm room.  
  
"I understand Hermione, you need your space and that's fine with me really," He looked at her.  
  
"Come with me, I have something I want to give to you,"  
  
He took her hand and lead her out into the common room then back up the stairs that lead to his dorm room he opened the door and lead her in. She sat on his bed as he opened the trunk that was at the foot of his bed, he began to go through it finally pulling out a photo album and then a small box.  
  
"I have been meaning to give you this for a while now, he walked towards the bed with the small box in his hand. "It was the one nice thing Aunt Peritonea ever did for me, she told me that it was a gift from my Dad to my Mum when they first got together, and I want you to have it," He opened the small box to reveal a gold ring with a small but elegant diamond on it. "I guess the reason I didn't give it to you earlier is because I have had a bit of trouble letting go of it, it was the one thing that I knew about my mother I knew she wore a ring that was given to her by a man who loved her very much," A tear fell down Harry's cheek "And I love you, I want you to wear it,"  
  
Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes "Harry, I love you too and it will be an honor to wear it," She smiled a genuine smile at Harry as he placed the ring on her finger.  
  
"You mean the world to me," He whispered "Where would I be without you?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer him but she gave Harry a huge hug followed by a passionate kiss. "I love you Harry Potter," She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too Hermione Granger,"  
  
Hermione lay on her bed gazing at the ceiling the clock on the wall read 1:00 am. She was tired yet she was finding it impossible to sleep so she got out of her bed and began to write in her journal.  
  
I have fallen in love with the boy who lived... I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him. If I loose Harry then what would I do? What happens if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named comes back to power and Harry is killed? No I must stop myself from thinking such thoughts... I have fallen in love with the boy who lived, Harry Potter and he is on love with me maybe life can go back to normal...  
  
Ok... end of chappy 10!! woah! double figures! This was for all the people that thought there was something going on between Hermione and Laurie! They have a fully platonic relationship (For now at least! I might change my mind later on) Ok now I write you review! Thank you!  
  
PS.... I only own the plot nothing else 


	11. Laurie, international Man of Mystery!

Chapter 11: Laurie: International Man Of Mystery!  
  
Laurie and Hermione walked through the grounds of Hogwarts, the sun was shining and the birds were singing to say the weather was perfect would have been an understatement.  
  
"So tell me please Miss. Granger why you feel that you should go against my professional advice and go back to school on Monday?" His eyebrows were raised.  
  
"Laurie, thinking about them is not going to bring them back you know?" She looked up at him and could see in his deep brown eyes that he was thinking hard.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you can't bring them back I am just not sure if you are ready. It's a huge thing. You may not realise it now but when you do go back things won't seem the same as they always have... People talk and people may have been saying things about you that you might not want to hear," He stopped walking and made sure he had Hermione's full attention. "Are you listening to me? You need to make sure you are ready."  
  
She looked up at him "Laurie, I need to move on with life. The world doesn't stop turning. The sun keeps on rising and the world still goes on changing around me,"  
  
"Well it seems I have no choice. You are so much like me it is scary!" He shook his head as he began to walk forwards again.  
  
"What school did you go to Laurie?"  
  
"Well I went to Hogwarts of course!" He seamed suprised that he was even being asked such a question.  
  
"But, how come I didn't know of you? I would have been in my first year when you graduated. What house were you in?"  
  
"Guess!" He smiled down at her  
  
"Not Gryffindor, Hufflepuff?" She raised an eyebrow  
  
"Yes Miss Granger I WAS in Gryffindor!"  
  
"How come I didn't hear of you then?" Hermione sighed completely perplexed.  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly what one would call popular, because I was skipped ahead not many of the 7th years would talk to me except to ask me to help them with work," He smiled as they walked in silence for a while.  
  
Hermione broke the silence "It's so strange Laurie can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead," He replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Would it be wrong of me to want to leave Hogwarts?"  
  
Laurie had look of complete shock on his face, this was not a question he ever thought he would hear from Hermione "Leave Hogwarts? But why would you want to do that Hermione!?"  
  
"Its just something I have been thinking about... That's all," She said as they continued to walk  
  
"Well it wouldn't be 'wrong' but I think it would be very hard to live a muggle lifestyle after learning magic."  
  
"Laurie, I was a muggle for 11 years before Hogwarts you know!"  
  
"Trust me you will find it hard if you left because I know I found it hard to go to a normal university after being here, it's no where near as fun!" A boyish grin spread over his face.  
  
"Well it's never dull here that's for sure!" She laughed as they walked on.  
  
"Hermione, there is a question I have been meaning to ask you. Has Harry or Ron had anyone to talk to?"  
  
"What about?" She said starting to sound a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well have you stopped to think what all this has put them through? I mean Ron carried you as you were dying in his arms." Laurie said  
  
Just the thought of how selfish she had been made her shudder "Well I know they have been talking to each other," She said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"That would have been extremely traumatic for Ron you know?" Laurie said as they walked back into the castle.  
  
End of a chappy... I dont really know where this story is going! Sorry I havent updated for a while!! I will try to update more often! thank you for all your reviews!! :) 


	12. The after Taste

Chapter 12: The After Taste  
  
Ron awoke with a start "Harry what are you doing?"  
  
Harry was standing over Ron "You were yelling in your sleep Ron," He whispered, he did not wish to wake up his two other room mates.  
  
"Oh, was I?" He looked down at his hands and held them up in front of his eyes. "Harry I think I am going crazy!"  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" He said with a sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Lets go down to the common room so we can talk a bit louder," He whispered motioning toward the other two beds.  
  
"So whats up Ron?" Harry said as he sat down in an armchair  
  
"I keep having this nightmare Harry, I keep dreaming that I am running Hermione to the hospital wing but I can't find it and she's there with this dazed look in her eyes looking at me, telling me to take her home and then she closes her eyes and in my heart I know they are never going to open again. I walk around yelling and I look at my hands and they are covered in her blood. Harry I know this is hard for you too hear but I really think I am going crazy." Ron put his head in his hands as horrible pictures ran through his head.  
  
"Oh Ron I can only imagine what that would have been like for you!" Harry said moving from his chair to sit on the arm of Ron's chair as he patted him on the back in a nurturing sort of way.  
  
"Harry, I really thought I had lost her," Ron shook his head as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Ron, she is safe now. She's getting the help she needs from Laurie..." He looked down at Ron who was looking at his hands again as if they were something completely alien to him.  
  
"Harry, what if she is never the same again?" Ron's voice was quiet and seemed distant.  
  
"Come on Ron, we both know how strong she is, plus she comes back to school on Monday and that's got to be a good sign right?" Harry had a sympathetic smile on his face. He could only imagine what seeing Hermione like that would have done to him.  
  
"We have to look after her Harry, you know what this schools like. Everyone loves to gossip and our Hermione has been the favourite topic lately. I swear if anyone says anything to upset her on Monday they had better watch out," He said holding a fist up in the air.  
  
"Ron, if you hear anyone say anything don't make a bit deal. It will only make them talk more." Harry smiled down at his friend who looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Maybe you need a bit of help to Ron,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Ronald, I am Theodore Lawrence." He smiled at Ron  
  
"Please call me Ron," Ron said with a shudder "Only my mum only calls me Ronald, when she's angry with me." He smiled  
  
"Well in that case please call me Laurie," He said extending his hand. To this Ron just looked at it and asked "What are you doing with your hand?" he looked at Laurie as if he were wearing a dress.  
  
"Oh sorry! I forgot you are a pure blood! Its a muggle tradition, its one of the ways that muggles say hello." He smiled at Ron his hand still extended.  
  
"Oh sorry," Ron said slightly embarrassed as he also extended his hand copying what Laurie was doing.  
  
Laurie let out a laugh "You take my hand and shake it Ron," he smiled at Ron who then took Laurie's hand and shook it.  
  
"Man, my dad would love you. He loves muggles, he even collects plugs! Do you know a lot about muggles?" He said as he shook his hand.  
  
"I am muggle born!" Laurie smiled.  
  
"Oh!" said Ron slightly embarrassed  
  
"Ron I will get to the point, I have been asked to talk to you by Professor McGonagall. Now I know if you're anything like Hermione..." He was cut off.  
  
"No, I am more than happy to talk. In fact I would like to talk to you about this dream I keep having." He looked at Laurie who had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
  
"We all know Hermione is stubborn!" He smiled.  
  
"Ok then! So tell me about this dream,"  
  
Ron told Laurie all about the dream he kept on having and about his fears for both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron," Laurie said at last after a very long silence "It's completely natural for you to be worried about your friends and that is a thing that only time will heal. However this dream that could be a problem, it tells me that you have not got over the shock of what has happened yet," Laurie looked down at Ron who looked back up at him in confusion.  
  
"What?" Ron said simply.  
  
"Am I right in saying you have not had a proper talk to Hermione since the night it happened?"  
  
Ron thought for a little while "Yeah, you are" He said at last  
  
Laurie looked as though he had just been awarded the prize for smartest man in the world "Agh! This my friend is a problem! If you have a nice talk to Hermione about it all then I can almost guarantee you will sleep better!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you all think?? Anyone got any ideas??? please give me a few! I am starting to run short... I dont know if I will continue with this story so please review and tell me what you all think! 


	13. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Visit  
  
Hermione sat in her favourite chair next to the fire with Harry and Ron sitting one arm of the chair each.  
  
"Well how was your first day back?" Ron said looking at Hermione with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Good," She said simply looking up at him. "I have a mountain of homework to do!" She smiled at Ron who smiled widely back at her.  
  
"It's good to have you back Hermione!" Harry said looking at her with a wide smile. "No one gave you a hard time did they?"  
  
"Well the Slytherin's are always the exception to the rules, and I wasn't shocked to hear what they had to say!" She looked into Harry's eyes then into Ron's. "Boys, I think everything is going to be ok!"  
  
Then as if on que the fires flames turned green and suddenly the figure of Laurie appeared.  
  
"Laurie!?" Hermione yelled at him getting up out of her chair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got here as soon as I heard the news!" He looked thoroughly worried  
  
"What's going on?" Harry said standing next to Hermione.  
  
"You don't know yet!" He now looked even more worried. "Come with me to McGonagall's office!"  
  
They all got up and followed Laurie to McGonagall's office almost running to keep up with him as he mumbled to himself "I bet she doesn't even know!" As they got to the door Laurie banged on it loudly.  
  
"Yes?" She said as she opened the door her face looked angry, however when she realised who it was her face softened. "What ever is the matter?"  
  
"Professor please we must come in!" Laurie was talking so fast it was hard to understand him.  
  
"Yes, of course come in!"  
  
They all filed into her office quickly.  
  
"What's wrong Laurie?" Hermione said looking worried and anxious.  
  
"Now, I don't want you to panic but when I got to work this morning there was this on my desk," He pulled out a parchment that looked very official. "There has been an investigation into your parents deaths," He looked at Hermione "The Department of Muggle Care has said it wasn't an accident," He paused and looked at Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione but it looks like a murder, it turns out that you're parents car was tampered with by a group of dark wizards,"  
  
"This isn't happening," Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Harry got up off his chair "Who was it?" His face bore a look so fierce it was hard to believe just moments before he was smiling.  
  
Laurie just looked at Hermione, he looked like he was afraid to speak. "I'm sorry Hermione," He whispered.  
  
"Who was it?" She said quietly "Why did they do it? Does it say that on that report?" by now she was crying and Ron had his arm around her, Harry on the other hand was pacing McGonagall's office.  
  
"What is the grounds for this Dr. Lawrence?" McGonagall looked quite shaken by the news.  
  
"I don't know how or when the investigation took place Professor, no one told me about it. But this was on my desk this morning, the case has been closed and the wizards responsible are being put to trial in two weeks time,"  
  
"Who is being put to trial?" Harry said still pacing the room.  
  
"Harry, I can't tell you." Laurie looked down.  
  
"It's ok Harry," Hermione said walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I have a fair idea of who it was," Her eyes were all watery and red from crying.  
  
"It was the death eaters wasn't it Laurie?" Hermione walked up to Laurie and looked up at him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. Yes," He looked down at her and he could see the hurt in her eyes and he dreaded the next question that he knew was about to come from her mouth "Why? My parents didn't have anything to do with the magical world."  
  
"Hermione please don't make me answer that question," A pained expression swept over his face.  
  
"Laurie we need to know," She said firmly looking at him.  
  
"Well according to the report it has been put down to senseless muggle killings for sport," Laurie said slowly and quietly.  
  
Hermione began to cry and she walked up to Harry who held her tightly as he himself also began to cry. "They didn't need to die," She whispered between sobs.  
  
"Shhhh," Harry said soothingly into her shoulder as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Theodore, you must go and see Professor Dumbledore right away," Professor McGonagall said softly "I will take care of these three,"  
  
And with that Laurie left the office.  
  
"Sit down and I will make us some nice hot strong tea hey?" Professor McGonagall said in a motherly tone.  
  
"Professor who was it?" Ron said, he had been silent until that moment.  
  
"Ron, I really don't know," She said with a worried look.  
  
"Why? They didn't hurt anyone!" Harry said with tears falling down his face.  
  
"We are going to have to wait to get all these answers. Hermione would you like me to send for anyone?" Professor McGonagall said looking at Hermione who was clutching Harry's hand so tight her chuckles were white.  
  
"Can you please send for Mrs. Weasly? I know she is busy but I have been writing to her and if I would like to send for anyone it would be her,"  
  
"Have you?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"Ok, I will send for her right away," Professor McGonagall said standing up "You can go back to the common room for now, since lessons have already started you can make the choice of going or just stay in the common room. I will meet you there soon," And with that McGonagall walked out of her office.  
  
The trio walked slowly back to the common room Harry and Ron collapsed into the closest chairs in the deserted common room. Hermione however kept walking towards her dorm "I need to be by myself for a while I will be in my room if you need me," She said so quietly Harry and Ron only just heard her.  
  
End of chapter 13! Please review! Its what keep me writing! :)  
  
PS. I Own Nothing! 


	14. The Answer

Chapter 14: The Answer  
  
Harry and Ron waited anxiously for Hermione to come down from her dorm room. Harry sat down for the 10th time. "Ron, what death eaters do you think did it, and why?"  
  
Ron shook his head "I just don't know, why would anyone want to hurt them? They didn't have anything to do with the magical world. It just doesn't make any sense." Ron continued to shake his head.  
  
"I know what we have to do, we need to get that report from McGonagall," Harry said walking towards the door.  
  
"I will go," Ron said a little louder than was necessary "You stay here and wait for Hermione," and with that Ron got up and left Harry sitting alone in the common room.  
  
Ron walked briskly to McGonagall's office and was about to open the door when he heard McGonagall talking to a voice he knew almost as well as his own.  
  
"Mum," He whispered to himself.  
  
"... I just can't quite believe it Minavena, poor little dears have been through enough already." Her warm and loving voice filled the room.  
  
"I know," McGonagall replied.  
  
"To think that some one would kill The Granger's just to get at Harry..."  
  
She kept talking but Ron could no longer hear her, his heart had stopped beating "Did I just hear that?" He whispered to himself. He then wished that he hadn't but it was to late. He started to walk away, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation between the Professor and his mum.  
  
Before he had time to consider weather to tell Harry and Hermione what he had heard he found himself in the common room with Harry in front of him.  
  
"What did you find?" Harry sounded eager.  
  
"Nothing," he said trying to sound disappointed.  
  
"Oh," Harry said vacantly.  
  
"Guys, we need to find out who did this," It was Hermione and she looked determined "and why," she continued to walk down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know how we are going to do that, McGonagall didn't seem to willing to tell us!" Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Ron said knowing that if either of them knew that they killed Hermione's parents to get at Harry the out comes wouldn't be good at all. He could just imagine how Harry would react... He shuddered at the very thought and tried not to think about it.  
  
"Ron, I need to know," Hermione said sadly.  
  
Just then the door to the common room opened and in walked Mrs.Weasly followed by Professor McGonagall. Hermione's face showed an extreme look of relief as her eyes fell on Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly walked up to Hermione with her arms open and Hermione almost ran to meet her also with open arms.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered into her ear.  
  
"Any time," She whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry lay awake in his bed, he was trying so hard to sleep. He was so exhausted and his eyes ached with tiredness but his mind was to active to let him sleep. He looked over to his clock and saw it was 4:30 in the morning. In less than 6 hours he knew he would be sitting in Snape's classroom almost falling asleep if he did not make himself sleep now. "Go to sleep!" He whispered to himself. He claimed defeat and got up out of bed. Got dressed in his robes and made his way wearily down the steps to the common room. He sat in his chair and opened up his charms homework. He had fallen quite far behind in all his subjects, not that he really cared anyway. He didn't hold school work in quite the same esteem that he used to. He tried to focus his eyes on his parchment but they were heavier now than they had been when he was in his bed. So he just let them close and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
"Wake up Harry or you will be late for potions!" Ron said as he shook Harry.  
  
"Wah?" Harry said groggily  
  
"Potions, you will be late!"  
  
"Why aren't you coming?" He said sitting up.  
  
"I have an appointment with Laurie, and Hermione has already left with Mum."  
  
"Oh," Harry said with the sense of impending doom "Where did they go?"  
  
"I think they went to Hogsmade for the day or something. Hermione said good bye to you, you said good bye to her!" He smiled at Ron.  
  
"Potions without you two, what am I going to do?" He smiled a sad smile at Ron "I better run," and with that he walked out of the door. "Wake up potter!" Snape yelled at Harry "Did you even hear a word I just said?"  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes well as I was saying Potter," He paused to make sure he had his attention "You need to be in partners for this so I would like you to go with Malfoy," A sick twisted smile covered his face.  
  
Harry picked up his books and walked over to sit next to Malfoy who smirked at Harry "Hello Potter," He said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Harry didn't answer he just sat and waited for the instructions to appear on the bord. When they finally did he got to work, chopping up some Gillyweed roots.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? You miss you're muggle family?" he had a mock sadness in his voice  
  
"Shut you're mouth Malfoy," He said under his breath.  
  
"Well it makes you think doesn't it? What's the connection? You're parents, You're Godfather, You're 'new family'. Hmmm I can only think of one. You," He had a sense of victory in his voice.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry said trying to sound complacent.  
  
"Well, makes you think doesn't it Potter? Who's next? I would put my money on that filthy mudblood Granger." He almost laughed as he said it.  
  
"Malfoy if I find out you or any of your family had anything to do with the Grangers deaths you better watch out!" He had raised his voice and almost the whole class now had their eyes on the two of them, however Snape still sat at his desk marking some essays.  
  
"You wish Potter, I wouldn't waste my time. In stead of killing other people to get at you I would simply just kill you," He gave a look of triumph.  
  
"What did you just say?" The world spun around Harry  
  
"I didn't say anything," Malfoy said coolly.  
  
Harry's mind was reeling "it was done to get to me?" He shivered and because he wasn't paying attention to his roots he cut his finger open and blood spilled down his arm.  
  
"Potter. Hospital wing," Snape said bearly looking up.  
  
Harry ran out the classroom but he didn't go to the hospital wing instead he ran straight towards Dumbledoor's office.  
  
"Please Professor, I need to know," Harry said pleading with Dumbledoor after he had told him all about what had happened in class.  
  
"First," He said slowly "Let me fix you're finger," He got out his wand and healed the cut. "Now," He looked Harry in the eye "I know this is hard for you Harry but I won't lie to you, the reason that the dark wizards went for The Grangers was to get to you,"  
  
Harry could not speak a huge surge of guilt spread over him.  
  
"Harry I don't want you to feel you are to blame. You had no power over what happened," Dumbledoor looked at Harry with a worried look. "Harry it wasn't you're fault,"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I have the answer I needed," and with that Harry walked slowly up to his dorm room and began to contemplate what he was going to do. "Every person I love gets hurt. I have to get as far away from Ron and Hermione as I can," He paced the room. "But they would never forgive me if I left, and I would miss them so much... Oh... What am I going to do?" He fell backwards on his bed with his head to his hands.  
  
WOAH!!! Chapter 14!! Whats going to happen?? I know exactly what is going to happen!! ;o) Please write a review! its what keeps me writing!  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to thank my good friend Deb for helping me with ideas and for giving me someone to bounce ideas off! I love you!!! :) 


	15. A New Path

Chapter 15: A New Path  
  
The sick feeling of guilt lingered in Harry's stomach as he lined up for Potions. The last lesson had been a disaster but he felt a bit better today as Hermione was standing right next to him. They talked and laughed as if there was not a worry in the world. Then as if from no where there came a shot of green light and before he knew it Hermione was on the ground. Harry stood in complete shock.  
  
"See Potter I told you it was all because of you," Malfoy's voice was cold and harsh, as he pointed to Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked down to see that he alone was the only person with their wand out. The green shot of light had just come from his wand... He had killed her... and he didn't even realise it.  
  
Just at that moment Harry awoke with a stinging sensation in his head. He clutched at his scar with his hands. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream," He kept on whispering to himself. However the image of Hermione laying dead on the ground was still fresh in his mind and Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
He got up out of bed and began to throw all his belongings into the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed. He didn't know where he was going to go but he didn't care, he just knew he had to get away from Hermione, Ron and everyone he cared about before it was too late. He went get his photo album from his bedside cabinet when he saw something that saddened him more than any of the events of that day. He found a hand held mirror that had been sticky taped back together. It was the two way mirror his godfather had given to him before he died. He picked it up.  
  
"Sirius, I wish you were here... you would know exactly what I should do," He looked into the mirror. "What do I do Sirius?" Just then it dawned on him. 12 Grimmauld Place the old black house had been left to him when his godfather had died. He placed the mirror along with the photo album into the chest and packed away all of his robes, books and personal effects. Then he came to his wand, "I'm through with the magical world, this is it." In a fit of rage Harry took his wand in two hands and broke it over his knee.  
  
Harry walked to the owlry got Hedwig and placed him in her cage, "We're going away Hedwig," He said to his pet owl as he pulled the door closed on her cage.  
  
He levitated his chest and began to walk quickly out of the common room and then he walked even faster to get out the castle. He knew exactly where he was going to go. He walked past Hagrid's cabin and into the Forbidden Forest. Then he saw his ticket out of Hogwarts in a small clearing, there was a small heard of Thestrals. A horse like creature that had huge wings that resembled bat wings. Harry walked up to one of them and began to pat it. "Can you please take me to number 12 Grimmauld place in London?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron woke up to the sound of his alarm. He moaned and sat up to survey the room he was not suprised to see Nevil and Shamus sleeping peacefully in their beds, he was however very shocked to see Harry's bed was made. He got up so quickly his head spun for a few seconds but as he walked over to Harry's bed he saw Harry's wand broken in two laying on the made bed.  
  
He ran into the common room in search for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!?" He yelled from the doorway.  
  
"Ron? What's the matter?" She looked worried.  
  
Ron handed Hermione the two pieces of Harry's wand "He's gone, all his stuff is gone from his room,"  
  
Hermione ran up to the boys dorm, opened up Harry's bedside cabinet and saw it was completely empty "Why would he do this Ron?" She looked at the broken wand in her hands.  
  
"We need to go and see McGonagall now," Ron said not wanting to be the one to tell her why Harry had left.  
  
Hermione sat again at McGonagall's desk and she couldn't believe what she was hearing "They have done this to get to Harry?" She had a sense of shock and anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Mrs. Weasly had her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"But why did he go then?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"He thought that he was doing us all a favor, I am going to kill Malfoy that stupid prat," Ron wasn't confused he was livid.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Hermione said looking up at McGonagall. "We can't just sit here and wait for him to come back,"  
  
"Do either of you know where he might have gone?" Mrs. Weasly said with a worried tone.  
  
"No Molly, I have no idea. How about you Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron just shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor towards the common room.  
  
"Ron, why did he have to go?" Hermione had a vacant expression.  
  
"I guess he didn't see another way out, he thought he was doing the right thing." He smiled at Hermione  
  
"I wish I could tell him that I don't blame him, why did he have to leave me?" She began to cry.  
  
"It's ok Herm, he will come back," He hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
End of the 15th chappy! Well please do tell me what you think! Take a few moments to write a review for me! :) Feedback is much appreciated! Thank you! next chapter coming your way very soon! I have already started writing it so please check back soon!  
  
~Lord of the Potters~ 


	16. 12 Grimmauld place

Harry stood in the thresh hold of 12 Grimmauld place.  
  
"This is it," He said to himself as he stepped into his new home. He couldn't help but smile it was *his* home. He walked past the place where the portrait of Mrs. Black used to hang however only an empty frame hung on the wall. He kept walking, looking around he realised it was nothing like he remembered it. When he was here last it was filled with people and the silence that surrounded him made him wish he had someone to share it with.  
  
He walked around his new home, trying to find a room he would like to call his own. He then realised that he had never really had a chance to explore 12 Grimmauld Place. He dropped his stuff down on the kitchen and began to walk from room to room. Pulling the sheets that covered the old furniture he realised just how nice he could make his new home look with a bit of work. As he walked past the living room he found a door that looked different to all the other doors, he walked in and could not believe what he saw. It was a that unlike the rest of the house was bright, it had a single bed, a wardrobe, and the walls were plastered with Quidditch posters.  
  
As he walked in all the players in the posters woke up.  
  
"JAMES!" They all yelled in unison causing Harry to jump.  
  
They all began to talk excitedly between themselves.  
  
"Where have you been son?" One of the players asked Harry with a wide smile.  
  
"Um, I'm not James... I'm his son Harry," Harry said quietly  
  
All the players erupted in shocked conversation "Well now I feel old!" The same quidditch player said merrily.  
  
Harry tried to ignore the shocked rumblings of the quidditch players on the walls and continued to look around the room. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it, he couldn't help but smile in the wardrobe he saw black robes with the Gryfindor crest on it almost exactly the same as his robes. He looked up and saw a chest almost exactly like the one that he himself had brought into the house. He pulled it down and to his suprise he saw "James" written on it. He figured it had been bewitched onto the chest because every now and then the name changed colour. He smiled and opened the chest up. In it he found about 5 different stacks of letters, he found his fathers old Hogwarts robes. He picked them up and out fell a letter....  
  
Dear James,  
Knowing you will never have the chance to read this letter breaks my heart. I promise you James that I will always do my best to take care of Harry. He looks just like you, it has been two years since you saw him last and James he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I have been to Lily's sisters place as snuffles and I saw him just before I was caught by the ministry. He looks just like you James. I have put together two chests, one for you and one for Lily I have made them in the hope that if I don't get out of azkaban young Harry will be able to have an insight to both yours and Lily's lives. I miss you James and I will never forget you mate.  
  
Love Always  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry had a tear in his eye. These were his fathers most treasured possessions. He looked through and found many photos of his Dad and Mum when they were at school. He picked up what looked like a stack of this Hogwarts letters. He found his fathers wand and held it in his hand. Then he saw something that made his heart jump. A letter in an envelope addressed to him. He picked it up apprehensively and opened it.  
  
To My Son Harry,  
Even though you are to young to read this and your mum thinks I am crazy I am writing to you so that in years to come you might be able to know just how thankful I am to be your father. I am going to give you this letter when you turn 18. If I remember that is! Well my son you are 18... and I'm hoping that you have made me proud. But I'm sure you have. When your Mum came to me and told me she was expecting you I felt like the luckiest man alive but when you arrived I knew I was. Harry, I want you to know you have my undying love and support in all that you do. I can just tell that you are destined for big things but Harry please remember that a man is only as great as the men around him. Harry if there is one piece of advice I can give you its this: Keep your friends close they will make your life worth living. I don't know where I would be without your Godfather! Take care my Son and heres to many more happy years.  
  
Love Always  
  
Dad.  
  
Harry's eyes were watering as he put the letter down and looked into the chest again he found a stack of letters that he figured where love letters from his mum to his dad. Harry stood up and searched for his mums chest that Sirius mentioned in the letter to his father. He found it next to where his fathers chest had lay. He pulled it down and found that her name also changed colour every now and then.  
  
He found the letter Sirius had written on the top of all Lily's treasures.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
I am writing to you as a way of dealing with the loss I have suffered when you and James left me. (Please don't tell James he will think I am weak!:) I want you to know that young Harry is ok and in the care of your sister. I know what your thinking but Dumbledoor has his reasons! I promise you I will do all I can to help Harry out and I also promise that he will know who you and James were. This is why I have put together these chests Lil! They were the chests you had at Hogwarts and I hope that one day I will be able to give them to him. Lily, I look back on our time at Hogwarts as the best of my life and I know I will meet you and James again.  
  
All my love  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry put aside the letter and began to look through his mothers box. He found her old school diary, he opened it and was reminded of Hermione. His mum seemed to do lots of homework! He looked down and saw her wand. Then he saw a letter that was addressed to him. He opened it slowly.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
Please don't tell your dad I have written you this letter! I told him he was silly for writing one and now I find that I am compelled to write you a letter. I don't know if I will ever give it to you but here we go. My dear Harry, you are now only 4 months old but I can just tell that you are destined for great things. I won't ever let anyone hurt you Harry. I will always love you Harry. You and your father are all that matter to me. Always work towards having a good family life Harry because your family is forever.  
  
Love always  
  
Mum.  
  
Harry began to cry, his mum had paid the ultimate price to save him. "I'm sorry mum," Harry said as he began to cry. He kept looking and found many photos of his parents with their friends at Hogwarts. He did miss Hogwarts already but he pushed any thoughts of returning to the back of his mind.  
  
He sat and cried letting all the guilt, anger and sadness he had bottled up inside of him come out. He felt the closest to his parents than he had ever felt. Yet he wondered why he felt so alone. Harry lay on the floor crying until he lulled himself into a deep sleep.  
  
Well end of a chapter... I don't know if I am going to keep this one.. I don't know if I like it so please review and tell me! Cheers! next chapter or replacement chapter coming soon! 


	17. Staying a While?

Chapter 17: "Staying a while?"  
  
Harry awoke with the feeling that a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He got up and decided that the room he would like to stay in was Sirius' old room. He got up and walked to the kitchen and dragged his chest into his new room.  
  
"Planing on staying for a while son?" The quiddich player on the wall with a huge smile.  
  
"Yes, I will be," Harry said not knowing what to think of the excited uproar that had risen from the posters on the wall at his answer.  
  
"It's nice too have a new friend to talk to!" One of the quiddich players said excitedly to the one who asked Harry if he was staying.  
  
Harry half smiled. Friends he thought, he missed them. He pushed all thought of everyone to the back of his mind and set to work cleaning up his room a bit and putting some of his things on the wardrobe. He couldn't bring himself to put all of Sirius' robes away so he left one of them hanging in the closet next to his, almost identical school robes.  
  
Harry put a few photos of his parents and Sirius in frames and placed them on the bedside cabinet. Wishing with all his heart he could make *them* talk to him. He stopped and thought, "why do some pictures interact with humans but others merely wave and smile?" He walked up to what he figured to be the captain of the quiddich team.  
  
"Why is it that some pictures can interact and others just wave?" Harry had one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't know young man," He said cheerfully "Where is your father? He would know. Or Sirius, he bewitched us to make us think and learn like humans. Quite complicated magic," He frowned but the frown was quickly replaced with a smile. "Where is you're father and Sirius anyway? We wouldn't mind seeing them!"  
  
"They're both dead," Harry said looking down.  
  
"Oh I see," He said with a frown, "well who is looking after you young Harry? You're mum? Is she here?" He continued.  
  
"She's dead too. I'm 17 I can take care of myself," He said as the pain in his heart tripled with the realisation of just how alone he really was.  
  
"Oh I see," the captain of the quiddich team said with a frown.  
  
"What's you're name anyway?" Harry said realising he didn't know what to call him.  
  
"The names Ludo Baggman," He said with a smile.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. "We have met! Author Weasly introduced us at the Quiddich world Cup a few years back!" Harry realised upon closer inspection that it he hadn't changed all that much. He was however much thinner and younger but unmistakably Ludo.  
  
"Oh yeah? How's my much older self going? Not to good I bet!" He said with a smile.  
  
"Don't tell you're self I said this but you're looking a bit rounder in the middle than you do now!" he smiled at the much fitter Ludo in the poster.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry smiled at his own handy work. The room was now his. He only had one more bedside cabinet to tidy up. He opened it, turned around to find the things he was going to put in the cabinet but when he turned back he saw Hermione, lying lifeless on the floor. Just as she had appeared in his dream.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he ran towards her with tears of fear welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Relax son!" Ludo said running to furthest corner of his poster. "Relax!" He had his hands held up in front of him.  
  
"How can I relax? That's Hermione!" He yelled at Ludo.  
  
"No! It's not! Use you're head son! It's just a boggart!" Ludo yelled equally as loud as Harry. "But, it's Hermione," He said quietly still looking at the figure on the floor.  
  
"You're not using your head son! Go and get your wand and we will fix this up in a split second!" His usually happy expression was exchanged for a look of extreme determination.  
  
"I don't have a wand anymore," He whispered looking at Hermione in shock.  
  
"There has to be a wand in this house somewhere!" Ludo said looking like he wanted nothing more than to jump out of his picture.  
  
Harry stopped and looked at the wardrobe. He ran to it and pulling down his fathers Hogwarts chest, he opened it, took his fathers wand and walked towards the figure of Hermione laying on the floor. With his fathers wand stretched shakily in front of him he said "riddikulus," however the figure of Hermione still lay on the floor. Her eyes closed. "Riddikulus," Harry said again. Still no change with the Hermione on the floor. "RIDDIKULUS!" He yelled. Then as if nothing had ever happened the floor was bear. Harry breathed loundly and walked towards the area where she had just lay.  
  
"Who was that?" Ludo said obviously relieved it was all over.  
  
"That was Hermione," He said shakily.  
  
"You're girlfriend?" Ludo said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She was," Harry said quietly  
  
"She was?" Ludo questioned.  
  
"I only put people around me in danger," Harry said as tears welled in his eyes again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ludo said perplexed by what harry had just said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now Ludo," Harry said vacantly.  
  
"Well I think you need to, tell me the truth Harry. Why are you here by yourself?" Ludo gave the impression of not giving in any time soon and Harry thought it would do him good to get some things off his chest. He told Ludo everything from the rise of Voldemort, the prophecy, his parents death, his time at Hogwarts and finally the death of the Grangers.  
  
"Harry you can't take blame for all that!" Ludo said astonished. "You have run away not to save you're friends but because it was the easy thing to do. You can't turn your back on your friends young Harry. You have done so much but you have a lot to learn about life my boy." Ludo sat on the ground in his picture. It had taken Harry two hours to explain everything to Ludo.  
  
"What would you know about it?" Harry said bitterly "You have no idea what it's like to be blamed for the death of your parents and the death of your best friends parents,"  
  
"Well it seams to me the only one doing the blaming is you Harry. Think. Have you even talked to your friends?" Ludo said triumphantly.  
  
"No," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Well would you agree that you have taken the easy road?" Ludo said looking at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Your young, but trust me. You need to go back where you belong. Or at least send an owl to your girlfriend. She's probably worried sick!" Ludo said with conviction.  
  
"No Ludo, I would imagine she's not worried at all. I know she is safe at Hogwarts," Harry said trying to sound sure of himself.  
  
"Your wrong Harry. I bet any money she is going mad with worry, along with everyone who cares about you."  
  
"They are better off," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Fine, take the easy way out but you will see soon enough that I am right about your girlfriend. She knows you, she's been your best friend for over 7 years. She will find you." Ludo said as he walked away from Harry.  
  
Well thats the end of the chapter. I'm not sure if I will keep this chapter up.. I might change it a bit but I will see! The next chapter will be about Ron and Hermione and will be up soon... I hope! Please write me a review. It helps me write! :)  
  
p.s. With regards to my spelling, I know its not perfect but please if your American bear in mind I am Australian and we spell some words different for example Australian: Realise and American: Realize. Australian: Colour and American: Color  
  
Cheers!  
  
Lord of the Potters 


	18. Questions

Chapter 18: Questions  
  
Hermione lay with eyes wide open looking up at the roof. It was 3 in the morning and Hermione had never felt more tired but her mind was filled with questions and worries. "Where is he?" she whispered out loud as she felt for the ring Harry had given her that was on her finger. "Where would he go?" She had been wracking her brains for the past 2 days. She was finding it very hard to cope with the loss of Harry. She got up and walked to the window "Harry, I miss you please come home," She whispered to the night sky as a tear fell down her cheek. Giving up all hope of sleeping she got up and walked into the common room. As she suspected the room was empty, she sighed sat down in an arm chair and opened up one of the books she had to read for Muggle Studies. She pulled the rather thick book towards her face but her stinging eyes refused to focus. In vain she tried to read the set text of a book she was enjoying, a book called 'The Lord of the Rings" even if the authors perception of wizards *was* way off! In fact she was looking forwards to writing an essay on the bad representation of wizards.  
  
Then as if it all happened at once the page came into focus and Hermione read and read for hours loosing herself in the story until she realised the sun was coming over the horizon and that she had got through yet another night without crying. She set her book down and went to have a shower.  
  
As Hermione sat down for her breakfast she was joined by Ron.  
  
"Hermione you look terrible! You didn't sleep again did you?" He asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head she did look a mess but as she looked up at him she could see that he hadn't either "How about you Ron?" She asked  
  
"Same, I swear I am going to kill Harry when we find him!" He said angrily.  
  
"Take a number mate," She said with a weak smile.  
  
"Has he replied to any of your owls yet?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, I don't even know if they got to him. You know what the school owls are like," she said as she pored herself some juice.  
  
"Yep, not like Hedwig you have to put bloody coordinates for them to get where you want them to go!" He heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
Then as the morning mail come through Ron and Hermione looked hopefully up at the window hoping to see Hedwig come flying down.  
  
"There she is!" Ron yelled excitedly as the white owl came down and sat in front of Hermione.  
  
"Wait right here Hedwig!" Hermione said strongly as she pulled the letter from his foot.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I am writing to let you know I am fine and safe. Stop trying to look for me, it's for your own good. I love you.  
  
Harry.  
  
Hermione passed the letter to Ron and pulled out her own quill and parchment from her school bag.  
  
Dear Harry,  
A favor? We are all sick with worry! Where are you? Please Harry we miss you and we need to see you.  
  
Love Always  
  
Hermione  
  
"Anything you want to add?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Nope, that about sums it up!" Ron said with anger and frustration.  
  
"Where is he Ron? Where could he go?" Hermione asked as they placed the letter on Hedwig's leg.  
  
"I just don't know," Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Well I guess we aren't achieving anything just by sitting here. I have to go anyway I have an appointment with Laurie I have to go too,"  
  
"Ok, I will see you later then." Ron said as Hermione got up from the table. He looked down to her breakfast plate and saw a piece of toast with only one bite taken out of it. He made a mental note to make sure Hermione ate a big dinner.  
  
Hermione walked slowly up to McGonagall's office she was really starting to feel worse for wear, she yawned and realised just how weak she was feeling. She knocked on McGonagall's door and walked in. McGonagall was sitting at her desk drinking tea with the smiling Laurie.  
  
McGonagall's smile faded at the sight of Hermione "Miss Granger! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes professor of course," She said trying her hardest to sound casual.  
  
"Hermione, you don't look to good," Laurie piped up.  
  
"Why thank you Laurie!" she said trying to sound sarcastic.  
  
To this Laurie just raised an eyebrow but McGonagall smiled slightly. "I will leave you two alone then!"  
  
"Well Miss Granger, give it up! You haven't slept have you?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Shut up Laurie!" She snapped with a smile "Now how about making yourself useful and pouring me some tea," She sat down next to him.  
  
"Well Hermione, tell me what's going on?" Laurie said with a smile.  
  
"I think you already know Laurie, judging by the tea with McGonagall." She said with a small smile.  
  
Laurie didn't reply for a little while but responded eventually with a small nod of his head.  
  
"Laurie I wish I knew where he went!" She signed and sat right back in her chair.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to ask you." Hermione could tell that Laurie was picking his words very carefully "Do you blame him at all?"  
  
"Laurie, I can't believe you just said that!" Hermione said outraged  
  
"I am only asking you a question, calm down." He said still keeping his voice low.  
  
"Well I'm only answering you," She said calming down a bit "I am more angry that he has left me, times like these make me realise just how immature he really is," She frowned "It's almost like I thought I knew him. He was always the brave one who stood up and protected everyone and now he has just run away at the first sign of trouble." Hermione's head was pounding due to her tiredness and thinking.  
  
"He thinks he is doing you a favor Hermione," Laurie said quietly "This isn't easy for Harry, he really think that he is doing you a favor!"  
  
"I know but I really wish he would just come back," She said quietly.  
  
"Well where do you think he has gone?" Laurie said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Well I have been thinking, trying to figure that out,"  
  
"Well who was Harry close to outside of Hogwarts?" Asked Laurie  
  
"Well, no one now," She said sadly.  
  
"No one now?" Laurie questioned.  
  
"Well he used to have his Godfather..." Hermione looked up as her mind swam with thoughts.  
  
"Whats wrong Hermione?" Laurie said with a worried tone.  
  
"That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" She said quickly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"His godfather died and he left Harry his house!" She got up "I have to go and see Ron!" Hermione got up quickly. The room spun around her.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Laurie said in what seemed like slow motion to Hermione.  
  
Laurie looked in shock as Hermione fell to the ground "Somebody!?" He yelled looking towards the door.  
  
Laurie picked her up and ran her towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Laurie yelled as he entered the hospital wing. "I don't know what happened! She just collapsed!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione over and ran over to get a potion from her cabinet. After she poured some blue potion down her throat she turned to Laurie and said quietly "She's ok, the poor dear is just run down. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Been through hell the past few weeks." Madam Pomfrey walked back to the cabinet and got out a yellow potion. "She hasn't been eating either," She shook her head. "I have seen this girl in here more in the past few weeks than I have ever seen her in 6 years," She shook her head. "Her little body has been put through hell in the past few weeks, I knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later! She just needs rest Mr. Lawrence." Madam pomfry said noticing the worried expression on his face. "This is just her bodies way of saying 'stop'." She said with a smile.  
  
"I just didn't realise she was that bad off, I really should have noticed... that's what I am paid to do," Laurie said sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up! the teenage girl's mind can only be understood by another teenager! You can stay here for a while if you want to but she won't be waking up anytime soon!"  
  
"Just she was telling me something really important when she blacked out." He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well she won't be telling you for at least 6 hours. The potion I gave her was to make her sleep and she needs sleep so don't wake her," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.  
  
Well end of the chapter... thanks for all the reviews everyone. Keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming! Cheers  
  
Lord of the Potters 


	19. Do I know you'

Ron sat at Hermione's bed side with her hand in his, Hermione sat up in the bed however she still looked really tired and drained.  
  
"Ron, we need to go and see him," She said with a determined tone.  
  
"I know but you aren't going anywhere any time soon," He said with a frown. "You are lucky it wasn't any worse!" He said as he noticed the angry look that spread over her face.  
  
Her face softened a little "I just need to see him, Ron I thought he would always be here for me and the time when I need him the most he runs away," A tear of frustration feel down Hermione's face.  
  
"Shh, don't cry Herms," He said quietly as he wiped the tear from her face "I will go and get him. I will make him come back," He said getting up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"How are you going to get there?" She said "If that's where he is of course!" She said with a look of doubt.  
  
"Trust me, he's there! I will get there by floo! You take care Hermione and finish your potion so you can get back to sleep!" He said before turning and walking to walk out the door.  
  
"What about McGonagall, what are you going to tell her?" She said rather loudly  
  
"The truth!" Ron yelled back as he walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ron stood in the fire place in McGonagall's office "55 Grimmald place!" He yelled as he threw the floo powder on the floor. Bright green flames surrounded him as he felt himself being transported to his destination... Then he was still and a living room appeared in front of him.  
  
Ron stepped out of the fire place "Harry!?" He walked out into the kitchen "Harry are you here!? I need to talk to you!" He yelled as he walked around the house. He noticed that the home he was now in had changed dramatically since the last time he was there. It was unmistakably different Ron noticed that all the pictures that used to hang in the Black house were gone and had been replaced with pictures of Harry's parents, photos of Ron's own family, then he saw a quite large photo of Hermione with a pair of sunglasses on her head smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. He walked over to it, picked it up and looked at it fondly. 'That's the Hermione I know' he thought to himself missing the old Hermione more than ever.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron stopped and turned around not that he needed to he knew that voice so well.  
  
"Harry! I could ask you the same thing!" Ron beamed at Harry.  
  
"Ron, please go. It's for you're own good," Harry walked towards Ron.  
  
"No," Ron said firmly "You are coming back with me,"  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry said very loudly.  
  
Ron looked at him in shock, "What about Hermione? Don't you owe it to her to come back?" He said angrily.  
  
"What? I am doing her a favor, I didn't ask for this Ron. I have no choice." Harry said with a look of anger.  
  
"How could you turn your back on her when she needs you the most?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Go away Ron," Harry said through gritted teeth  
  
"NO! You have no idea what this has done to her, it's like loosing her parents all over again! You are a selfish prat Harry! Stop taking the easy road and face up to it!" Ron was yelling so loud that he even shocked himself. He stopped at watched as Harry's fist traveled closer and closer to his face. Harry punched Ron in the face with a huge force, after Ron got over the shock he got punched Harry back knocking him to the floor.  
  
Harry lay on the floor for a few moments "Ron, I just want to do what is best for everyone,"  
  
"No Harry, you want to do what is best for you. I used to think that you were so strong and courageous and loyal but now I don't think I know you at all. I understand if this was a hard thing for you to come to terms with but did you think about how this is effecting Hermione?" Ron's voice was quiet and he sounded like he had had enough.  
  
"If Hermione cares so much why isn't she here with you?" Harry said still on the ground.  
  
"Because she can't be here, she is the one who figured out where you were,"  
  
"Why can't she be here?" Harry said sitting up.  
  
"Because she is very sick, after you left she couldn't sleep and she wouldn't eat. She has no energy left Harry. She was so worried about you and so hurt that you left her when she needed you the most." Ron walked up the picture of Hermione he was looking at before. "I want the old Hermione back, she's not the same as she used to be. She was so happy and so energetic," Ron trailed off.  
  
"I had no idea," Harry said quietly looking up at the picture of Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, your right! You don't," Ron said harshly as his face began to sting where Harry had punched him. "I'm going home. Are you coming with me or not?" "No, I'm not," Harry replied quietly.  
  
"You really don't care about anyone but yourself do you? You are a coward," Ron said as he walked up to the fire place "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Then in a puff of Green flames he was gone.  
  
Harry sat on the floor in the lounge room for a while thinking about what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione lay asleep in her bed, thanks to the sleeping potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her. A beat up Ron sat next to her holding her hand. It was late and Ron had to get back up to the common room before he got in trouble for being in the hospital wing at such an hour.  
  
Not long after Ron had left the room the door creaked open and a dark haired boy with bright green eyes walked in. One half of his face was rather swollen due to the punch Ron had dealt to him. He walked slowly up to Hermione's bed and when he saw her he realised just what Ron had been talking about, Hermione did look a right mess. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he sat next to her and took her hand in his. "I love you Hermione," He said as he bent over to kiss her on the forehead. He sat at her bedside until his eyes wouldn't stay open anymore. He fell asleep putting his head on the bed with his body still in the chair all the while holding Hermione's hand.  
  
Well End of Chapter 19... I am thinking this story is coming to an end soonish! But maybe not! we will see... I do have another story coming up shortly... It's a working progress! Well write me a review!! :)  
  
Cheers  
  
Lord of the Potters  
  
PS I own nothing except the plot. 


	20. Back Where I belong'

Chapter 20: 'Back Where I Belong'  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry stirred a little. "Mr. Potter?" The voice continued a little bit louder. "Wake up Mr. Potter!" It was McGonagall  
  
"Professor?" Harry said groggily as he sat up he realised just how much damage Ron had managed to cause when he punched him.  
  
"Harry come this way please," McGonagall said walking towards the door of the hospital wing. She didn't act suprised when she saw the huge bruise on his face so Harry concluded that Ron had told her all about what happened at Grimmald Place.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione who was still fast asleep.  
  
"It's ok, she's not going anywhere!" McGonagall said sternly.  
  
Harry walked slowly behind McGonagall towards her office.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter we have some very important issues to discuss," She said as she to sat down in her chair. "Well you are back that's all very well and good but what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to make sure Hermione is ok, then I am leaving and I am never coming back," Harry's expression was dead pan.  
  
"But Harry think of what you are saying is this really what you want? If you do this they have won." McGonagall said pleading.  
  
"They have already won professor, anyone I get close to dies and I don't need more blood on my hands." Harry said looking out of the window.  
  
"The blood is not on your hands Harry, you had no say in any of this," She said quickly.  
  
"No but all this stems from one thing a prophecy that was said so many years ago. My parents, Hermione's Parents and Sirius. I can't handle loosing anyone else, I couldn't bear it." A tear fell down Harry's cheek.  
  
"Don't turn your back Harry, if you do you will regret it for the rest of your life." McGonagall said quietly. "You will be loosing them if you leave them," She trailed off.  
  
"I just can't take anymore," Harry said on the brink of tears.  
  
"Harry you have a talent that can not be denied, think of your parents think of what they sacrificed so that you could live. Live Harry don't go off into the shadows you don't belong there. I have something for you." She opened a draw of her desk and pulled out Harry's wand. She handed the wand to him. "Perhaps you would remember your strength if you held your wand again."  
  
"How did you fix it?" Harry said amazed he held it and looked at it fondly.  
  
"I took it to get fixed, Harry I don't want an answer just now. Think it over,"  
  
Harry just looked from Professor McGonagall to the wand. "I need to go and see Hermione, she will be waking up soon," Harry said rising up from his chair, putting the wand down on the desk and practically running from the room.  
  
Hermione stirred slightly in her bed "Hermione?" Harry whispered to her.  
  
She stirred again "Harry?" She slurred obviously still half asleep. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" She stirred.  
  
"I'm sorry Herms, just go back to sleep," He touched her face affectionately "Your beautiful," He whispered looking down at her as she slept. Just then Ron walked in to the hospital wing stopping abruptly as he saw Harry sitting next to Hermione.  
  
Ron just gazed at Harry.  
  
"Ron," Harry said getting up from his chair he was about to speak when Ron began to talk, cutting him off.  
  
"So you came back," Ron was actually smiling. "Good to see you finally starting using your head!" Ron walked to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry for being a prat," Harry said pulling away from Ron.  
  
"That's ok mate just don't do it again," Ron said with a small laugh  
  
"Harry!?" Hermione said as she woke up fully.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry beamed bending down and hugging her tightly "I'm sorry," He whispered.  
  
"It's ok I'm so glad you are back, don't ever do this to me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry Herms," Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione felt as if a huge load had been lifted, she left the hospital wing that day and was more happy than she had been for a long time.  
  
"See you can't hide from me Harry." She said as they walked towards the common room "I know you," She said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
As they walked into the common room a hush fell over all the people in it as they turned to see Harry, with a black eye followed by Ron with a black eye and Hermione who was smiling widely.  
  
"Welcome back Harry." Shamus said smiling at him and shaking his hand.  
  
Harry just smiled and nodded wanting nothing more than to get out of the common room. He made for his dorm room followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry walked in to see that nothing had changed since he left , he sat down on Ron's bed as did Hermione.  
  
"So Harry, where is all your stuff? Why hasn't your chest been delivered?" Ron looked around the room muttering "Dam house elves,"  
  
"Ron! The elves have quite enough on their plates!" Shrieked Hermione  
  
Ron couldn't help but smile. Hermione was back. "Seriously though where is all your stuff Harry?" Ron continued to look around.  
  
"I didn't bring it with me," Harry looked out the window he wanted to look anywhere but at his two best friends.  
  
"Harry your not leaving again are you?" Hermione said apprehensively.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. "I-I I was thinking about it, but I had a talk to McGonagall and she was right. My parents died so I could live for a reason. If I stay away from you guys then I would not be living at all." Harry half smiled at them. "I need you guys, when I was at the Black house I found these two chests that Sirius had put together, they were my parents Hogwarts chests and they were filled with letters and photos and my parents most treasured possessions. There was a letter in each from Sirius to each of my parents and a letter from my parents to me. They wrote them when I was just born and they were going to give them to me when I turned 18. I have a confession to make you see I wasn't without a wand, both my mums and dads wands were in the chests. I liked it there because I felt like I was at home but there was something missing, I didn't have anyone to share it with. My fathers advise to me was to keep my friends close to me because they will make my life worth living, he was right. I need to guys and I'm sorry for putting you through all this," Harry smiled at Hermione who had a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Harry I think that maybe everything is going to be ok," She smiled at Harry and Ron pulling them into a huge group hug.  
  
End of yet another Chapter! please write me a review and another chapter will be coming your way!! :) 


	21. And in the end?

Chapter 21: And in the end?  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry as he carried her over the threshold of their new home. Harry kissed her lovingly as he held her.  
  
"Who would have thought that we would be here today?" Harry said putting her down and looking at her stomach which was rather large owing to the fact that Hermione was expecting the arrival of a baby in two months. "A beautiful bride and a baby on the way,"  
  
"I thought this day would never come, but I knew from the moment I saw you it was just meant to be." She smiled at him slyly "I was always smarter than you!"  
  
"Yeah I will give you that one, you were always smart. Who do you think he's going to look like?" Harry said placing a hand on Hermione's stomach.  
  
"*She* is going to have beautiful eyes just like her daddy," Hermione said sitting down.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Hermione Potter," Harry said sitting down next to his wife.  
  
"And I love you Harry Potter," She beamed as she lent in to kiss him.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Times like these I miss them the most," Harry said looking up at a photo of his Parents.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said looking at a photo of her parents. "It seems like it was only yesterday we were in Australia," She smiled at the memory.  
  
"That was 10 years ago," He let out a small laugh. "It's all a blur," Harry reflected.  
  
"But they wouldn't want us to dwell on it," She yawned.  
  
"It's been a long day you better get some sleep," He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah I am wiped," She said with another yawn rubbing her oversized belly.  
  
"I will come in a little while, I just have a few owls I need to write," He smiled and kissed Hermione goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight," She smiled as she walked up to the bedroom.  
  
Harry sat down at his desk and sighed as he looked over some of his work reports. Harry was working as an Autor and he had been investigating some suspicious murders. He poured over the books until his eyes became very heavy and all of a sudden he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore but he swore he could see an owl coming towards his house...  
  
He saw Hermione, she was gagged and she was surrounded by a circle of people dressed in dark hoods. He came closer to her with his wand out, he wanted to speak but he couldn't.  
  
"I will not make the same mistake twice," A voice hissed out of Harry's mouth, Harry was shocked it wasn't his voice. The voice began to laugh hysterically as he raised his wand....  
  
Harry awoke with a start his scar burning more than it had in many many years. "Hermione!" He yelled as he sat up his head still throbbing.  
  
"Relax Harry, just a dream." He whispered to himself.  
  
Then as if out of no where a letter dropped in front of his eyes. He opened it with shaking hands.  
  
Harry, Take Hermione and come to Hogwarts at once, you are not safe. There has been another prophecy. Please come as quickly as you can I will explain everything when you get here.  
  
Albus.  
  
Harry's heart stopped then remembering what had just happened he ran towards the bedroom "HERMIONE!?" He yelled as he ran.  
  
Dum Dum DUUUUM! Well well well... This my friends may well be the last chapter... whats that? A sequel? well that may just be on the cards. or should I keep this one going? review and please tell me what you think! Special thanks to my friend Deb for giving me someone 2 bounce ideas off of. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The fluff in this chappy is dedicated to hP fAn Fo LyFe ;) Fluff rules! Ok well I hope to hear from you all soon!! 


End file.
